


Apparences

by Zorume



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Before Battle, Français | French, Gryffondor!Luna, Harry Potter Next Generation, Messy fanfiction, Multi, One Shot, Out of Character, Short Stories
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorume/pseuds/Zorume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Série de One Short et Courtes Histoires formant une Fiction.<br/>IL MANQUE DES PARTIES DONC FORCÉMENT SPOILERS /!\<br/>Les parties sont dans l'ordre chronologique mais certains chapitres ne sont pas complets et j'écris chaque partie selon mon envie et inspiration.</p><p>Gryffondor!Luna, OOC, Avant la Bataille, Bataille de Poudlard, Next Gen.<br/>/!\ Certains passages peuvent contenir des scènes de violences ou de sexe non explicites /!\</p><p>Fanfiction Harry Potter avec comme personnages principaux Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Sacha Andersson (OC) et James Sirius Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prisonners (1/??)

La guerre de Poudlard était finie.

Le château détruit, des morts de partout, des ruines et des cendres, voilà tout ce qu'il restait de Poudlard. Les élèves de Poudlard et leurs alliés avaient fuis... Du moins ceux qui étaient encore vivants. Certains ont même été capturés par l'armée de Voldemort, ou exécutés par les Mangemorts. Si Harry et Ron avaient pu fuir, Luna, elle, était restée coincée sous les ruines, a a été capturée comme beaucoup d'autres sorciers par le mage noir. Il ne l'avait pas exécutée, pas encore. Elle était puissante et lui avait tenue tête. Il voulait absolument que sa mort soit vue dans le monde entier, pour que tout le monde comprenne que personne ne pouvait vaincre Lord Voldemort.

Elle fut emmenée avec les autres sorciers au Manoir des Malfoy, le repère de Voldemort et de sa troupe de mangemorts. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans ce qui ressemblait à une grande salle de réception, Luna ainsi que les autres sorciers, fut présentée à Lord Voldemort. A ses cotés se tenaient Lucius Malfoy, et son fils, Draco Malfoy. Le serpentard avec qui Luna s'était finalement liée d'amitié après qu'elle l'ait aidé lorsque le château avait découvert sa marque des ténèbres, et qu'il avait été rejeté de tous, même de ses meilleurs amis... Victime de la popularité et des rumeurs.

Luna risqua un regard vers lui, et elle croisa ses yeux bleus-gris. Draco semblait fatigué, même éreinté. Elle devina que cette guerre n'était absolument pas une partie de plaisir, il aurait préféré ne rien à voir avec Voldemort. Sûrement avait il était obligé de tuer des gens pour garder son statut de mangemort et garder sa mère en vie, otage d'un chantage.

Draco resta plongé dans les yeux bleus de Luna. Celle-ci ne brisa pas le lien. C'était la seule personne ici en qui elle avait confiance, et qu'elle connaissait vraiment. Autour d'elle elle ne voyait que des élèves plus jeunes qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou des adultes venus soutenir Poudlard pour cette guerre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Draco était... Son seul ami. Ils n'avaient pas de chance tous les deux, ils étaient dans des camps ennemis, mais eux étaient amis. Elle fut forcée de briser ce lien rassurant avec Draco lorsque Voldemort prit la parole. Il semblait tellement fier de la destruction de Poudlard... Son discours se termina par l'assassinat d'un jeune poufsouffle, sous leur yeux. Luna ferma les yeux. C'était ignoble de laisser faire ça... Mais sans sa baguette et les mains attachées, elle ne pouvait rien faire... Encore moins face à Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Et puis si elle faisait ça, elle mettrait Draco dans une situation délicate, elle le savait.

 **"Pour l'exemple"** reprit Voldemort, **"vous serez tués publiquement dans les quatre coins du monde, et même mieux, en plein cœur du Ministère de la Magie et des autres écoles de magie, histoire de faire passer le message à tous..."**

Il avait un sourire éclatant en pensant à cette tuerie. Dans les écoles de magie... Devant des enfants et de jeunes adolescents... Luna n'osait même pas y penser tellement c'était une chose horrible.

Il continua son discours avec toujours plus d'entrain, il ne regardait même plus ses prisonniers, alors Luna s'autorisa à jeter un œil vers Draco. Celui-ci la fixait toujours de son regard peiné. Il savait qu'elle était destinée à la mort, et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Alors quand Voldemort eut finit son discours, il s'avança vers lui.

**"Maître. Si vous le permettez, j'aimerais bien garder pour moi une de ces captifs... Lovegood. C'est une amie de Potter, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de l'avoir comme esclave."**

Voldemort regarda en direction de la Gryffondor et réfléchit, avant de venir vers elle. Il l'attrapa et la ramena vers Draco, toujours attachée.

**"Tu as bien travaillé, Draco. Je te la laisse, amuse-toi bien avec."**

Il se pencha pour remercier Voldemort, puis emporta sans douceur Luna à sa suite, loin de la salle, jusqu'à une chambre isolée, dans une tour du Manoir. Il détacha les cordes bien serrées autour des poignets de la fille puis la regarda droit dans les yeux.

**"Soyons bien clair, je t'ai sauvée, mais tant que Voldemort s'occupe de nous, tu devras rester mon... Esclave. Je peux pas faire autrement, s'il s'aperçoit que je t'ai sauvée, il te tuera aussitôt. On va tous les deux... Devoir jouer le jeu."**

Luna acquiesça.

**"Merci. Merci Draco."**

Il se détourna et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Son regard était encore éreinté, et il semblait vraiment au bout de ses forces morales. Luna s'approcha de luit posa la main sur son épaule.

**"Ça va Draco ?"**

Il tourna son visage vers elle avant se s'écarter et d'enlever ses chaussures pour aller s'allonger dans son lit, plutôt grand d'ailleurs. Luna le regarda faire puis finalement fit de même. Seulement elle ne s'allongea qu'à moitié et se pencha vers Draco.

**"Tu as l'air vraiment épuisé..."**

Il fixait le plafond d'un air absent, et il semblait presque fiévreux.

**"Oui... Je... J'ai du tuer deux élèves de ma maison... Des premières années... J'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie."**

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui passa une main sur le front. Son regard la fuya un instant avant de revenir sur elle.

**"Tu sais que tu as de la fièvre ?"**

Elle avait toujours sa main sur son front, et comme il ne répondait pas, elle continua dans ses cheveux blonds clair. Il évitait un regard direct sur elle, gêné. Elle n'avait pas fuit malgré ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Il avait tué sous les ordres de son maître.

**"Draco. Arrête de te soucier de ça. Tu as d'autre choses à penser maintenant. Tu dois être malade pour avoir autant de fièvre."**

Elle se redressa et s'assit en tailleur près de lui. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette, elle lui était toujours confisquée, mais cependant elle savait utiliser sa magie pour certains sorts. Elle posa une main sur le front de Draco et commença une incantation de guérison. Il se laissa faire, la regardant cette fois-ci directement dans les yeux. Son regard exprimait son étonnement. Elle connaissait des sorts qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu à Poudlard. Mais elle avait un père assez spécial, et elle avait passé du temps avec Mme Pomfresh à l'infirmerie, ainsi que dans la bibliothèque, depuis sa première année. Elle en connaissait en rayon en botanique et créatures magiques et en sorts de guérison.

Une fois son incantation finie, Draco n'avait plus de fièvre. Il se passa une main sur le front et planta ses yeux bleus-gris dans ceux de Luna, impressionné. Elle n'avait pratiquement jamais utilisé ses pouvoirs à l'école, et surtout pas devant les autres. Elle avait eu l'occasion de le faire sur Harry et Ron lors de leur recherche des horcruxes, c'est tout. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu stopper la fièvre du Serpentard.

**"Comment... As-tu appris à faire ça... Sans ta baguette ?"**

**"Je... Je sais pas. J'ai essayé sans ma baguette une fois et ça a marché alors je me suis entraînée beaucoup sans baguette. Tu sais j'arrive même à lancer un Wingardium Leviosa. Pas très beau mais j'y arrive. Il suffit de beaucoup de concentration."**

Il s'approcha d'elle, les yeux écarquillés.

**"Tu sais que c'est quelque chose que seuls les sorciers aguerris savent faire ? Regarde nos professeurs... Ils sont tous très agés et certains n'y arrivent même pas, genre le professeur Flitwich est toujours baguette en main... Tu te rends compte ?"**

**"Arrête, c'est pas si compliqué que ça, je te promet..."** Luna se sentait soudainement mal à l'aise devant la déclaration de Draco.

**"Justement. Si tu arrives à le faire sans difficulté, c'est que tu as un don. Vraiment, Luna. Le professeur Rogue m'en a parlé un jour, de la magie sans baguette. On en fait tous les jours mais pour des choses simples, mais quand il s'agit de lancer de véritables sorts, c'est tout autre chose. Il faut plusieurs années avant de maîtriser cet art et réussir des sorts à mains nues."**

Luna détourna le regard. Draco la fixait d'une façon étrange, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, d’être vulnérable. Elle n'avait pas de talent, elle avait juste commencée à s’entraîner à ce genre de choses beaucoup plus tôt que ses camarades, ce devait être la réponse...

**"Tu es puissante, Luna."**

Elle se détourna un peu plus. Non, elle avait juste détourné sa formation à d'autres ambitions. Elle s'était entraînée sur des choses que les autres n'ont jamais vu, comme d'autres s'étaient avancés en potions ou métamorphose. Draco lui attrapa soudainement la mâchoire pour qu'elle se retourne vers lui et il la fixa droit dans les yeux.

**"Luna. Tu m'a guéri. Je me sens déjà mieux. Ça fait des semaines que je me sens mal et que je dors pas. Et imagine un peu si tu t’entraînes encore et que tu développe ces pouvoirs... Voldemort a ta baguette, mais tu peux toujours utiliser ta magie. Tu as un avantage inconsidérable, sachant que nous sommes dans son repère, que je suis l'un de ses alliés, et que toi tu as chassé les horcruxes avec Potter et Weasley."**

Le regard de Draco s'était illuminé à cette idée. Luna devina qu'il souffrait d’être le subordonné du mage noir. Mais elle doutait que ses pouvoirs suffisent face à un tel sorcier. Il maîtrisait une magie noire qu'il s'était même appropriée. Et Luna ne connaissait à présent que des sorts et incantations de guérisons et des sorts de 1ère année.

**"Draco..."**

**"Luna ! Tu es la seule ici à savoir pour les horcruxes. Si je ne vous avais pas découvert, je n'en saurais rien non plus, il cache les horcruxes à tout le monde, même à mon père et ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Je sais que tu n'as pas les pouvoirs pour vaincre la magie de Voldemort, mais nous avons tous les deux que des avantages, si on travaille ensemble, on peut peut-être le vaincre de l'intérieur. Vous avez trouvé combien d'horcruxes ?"**

Luna ne répondit pas de suite.

**"Draco. Nous n'avons pas tous les horcruxes. Nous ne savons même pas sous quelle formes ils se cachent pour les restants. Et tant que les horcruxes ne seront pas TOUS détruits... Nous n'avons aucune chance de réellement tuer Voldemort. Il reviendra, il lui suffira de trouver une nouvelle enveloppe, son âme sera toujours accrochée aux horcruxes restants."**

Sa réponse sembla éteindre son espoir. Elle lui adressa un sourire sincère tout en essayant de le rassurer.

**"Je suis sure qu'on trouvera un moyen de le vaincre, mais pour l'instant on ne peut compter que sur Harry et Ron pour détruire les horcruxes. En attendant, nous deux, on peut se tenir prêts à attaquer. Je pense qu'on a le temps, Harry ne se précipitera pas dés qu'il aura éliminé tous les horcruxes, il préparera un plan. On peut s'entraider et s’entraîner... Tous les deux."**

Draco retrouva un semblant de sourire, mais surtout ses yeux bleus-gris semblaient plus pétillants. Il tendit la main vers Luna.

**" On s'entraidera, quoi qu'il arrive."**

Luna sourit et lui prit la main pour sceller leur promesse. Draco n'était vraiment plus l'adolescent qui faisait les pires ruses à Harry, Ron et Hermione. Être dans le camp de Voldemort l'avait réellement fait grandir. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. C'est le premier que j'ai écris de toute la fiction. La suite arrive ~


	2. Prisonners (2/??)

Tous les deux formaient un duo parfait. Luna avait accepté de mettre des bracelets d'esclave, reliés à la baguette de Draco, et celui-ci était son maître, en dehors de sa chambre et à la vue de autres. Il savait parfaitement jouer le jeu sans pour autant faire du mal à son amie. Jusqu’à présent, leur jeu n'avait été découvert de personne, pas même le mage noir, qui se préoccupait peu d'eux.

Lorsqu'ils étaient dans leur chambre, Draco et Luna passaient leur temps à s’entraîner tous les deux, ou à jouer à des jeux parfois. En quelques jours, Luna avait réussi à apprendre des nouveaux sort à Draco, et celui-ci lui avait appris des bases en magie noire. Ils devaient apprendre à maîtriser la magie de leur ennemi pour pouvoir le combattre à armes égales. Luna maîtrisait aussi à présent plus de sorts sans baguette, des sort basiques, de première ou deuxième année, mais qui n'étaient pas faciles à réaliser sans baguette magique, notamment à cause de la gestuelle propre de chaque sort.

Draco avait pris plusieurs livres de magie noire en prétextant qu'il voulait s’entraîner pour devenir plus puissant... Ce qui était vrai, mais qui aurait cru qu'il entraînait aussi la sorcière de Gryffondor ?

Ce jour là, Draco était convoqué à une Assemblée. Il laissa donc Luna seule dans la chambre, verrouillée magiquement (même si Luna maîtrisait le sort alohomora), avec ses bracelets d'esclave.

La réunion fut longue et ennuyeuse à souhait. Voldemort programmait l’exécution des sorciers rebelles dans les différentes écoles de magie et au sein même du Ministère, comme avertissement. Draco s'amusait à faire tourner une pièce d'or grâce à sa magie. C'était le genre de chose que tout sorcier pouvait faire, cela ne nécessitait aucun sort particulier, seulement de la volonté et de la concentration.

**"Malfoy, tu n'écoute pas ?"**

Draco se tourna vers son maître. lentement, faisant tourner sa pièce.

**"Non, ceci ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, j'aurais préféré un plan pour prendre le contrôle du Ministère ou d'une école."**

**"Vraiment ?"** Voldemort s'interrompit. **"Eh bien dans ce cas dispose. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour cette fois."**

Draco se leva et se pencha pour remercier le mage noir avant de s'en aller de la salle dans le silence ambiant. Il était bien content de pouvoir s'en aller et retrouver Luna. Après une semaine passée en sa compagnie il avait un peu de mal à la quitter dorénavant. Il passa dans le hall et se stoppa net. Luna était dans le hall, avec deux mangemorts. Ce qui le mit le plus en fureur, c'est qu'ils la torturaient. En quelques enjambées il attrapa un des mangemorts et le souleva par le col.

**"Qu'est-ce que vous foutez bande de connards ?!"**

Luna était allongée par terre, sanglotant, sans t-shirt, et avec de longues trace de sang sur le dos et même sur le visage. Le mangemort soulevé par Draco avait infligé à Luna un sort de lacération. Il balança le mangemort à terre et se pencha vers la rebelle aux cheveux blonds.

**"C'est une esclave... Elle a volé des livres de magie noire !"**

**"C'est MOI qui les ai pris... J'ai besoin de m'améliorer. Tu crois qu'elle va faire quoi, avec un livre dans les mains ? Elle a pas sa baguette et elle sait même pas ce que signifient les symboles et les incantations. Je les aurais cachés s'il y avait un danger. Et puis je t'interdis de la toucher."**

Il attrapa les vêtements de Luna, puis pris l'adolescente par le bras pour l’entraîner jusqu'à sa chambre. Il claqua la porte, la verrouilla, puis se rendit compte qu'ils avaient du vraiment vouloir entrer, puisqu'il avait fait le même sort. Il balança les vêtements de Luna sur le lit puis se tourna vers elle. Elle avait une marque sur la joue droite remontant sur son front, et plusieurs marques dans le dos, et sur les bras. Elle avait encore des larmes qui coulaient et lorsque Draco passa son doigt sur la joue de son amie, elle grimaça.

**"Ces salauds..."**

**"Draco, ça va. Calme toi."**

**"Ça va ?! Arrête, ils t'ont lacérés ! J'vais les tuer ces connards !"**

Il semblait au bord de la folie, fixant les traces sanglantes de Luna, qui était toujours en soutien-gorge. Soudainement il la serra contre lui et cacha son visage dans son cou et ses cheveux.

**"Je... J'suis désolé. J'aurais pas du te laisser seule. Ils sont toujours à la recherche de la torture de leurs ennemis. Ils ont la mentalité des mangemorts, ils sont dans le camp de Voldemort par leur propre volonté."**

**"Draco, c'est pas ta faute..."**

Elle laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre le Serpentard, pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Draco se redresse et fixe les yeux bleus de la fille. Il s'était calmé, mais elle ressentit tout de même sa rage lorsqu'il passa le doigt sur sa joue, essuyant le sang. Elle vit ses lèvres bouger, formulant des mots, tandis qu'il repassait sur sa joue, en appuyant un peu plus fort. Elle sentit alors la plaie se refermer sous le doigt de Draco. C'était une langue et une incantation qui lui étaient inconnues, alors elle devina que c'était de la magie noire. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'il n'utilisait pas sa baguette. Elle se tut, le laissant finir, si elle le lui disait, il perdrait sûrement sa concentration et sa volonté, et n’y arriverait plus. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il s'approcha un peu plus de Luna, la tenant à la taille. Bizarrement, celle-ci n'eut pas de mal à deviner les intentions de son ami lorsqu'il fixa ses lèvres d'un regard qu'elle avait vu une seule fois auparavant. Celui de Ron lorsqu'il voulait l'embrasser. Elle se tendit un peu. Draco ressentait plus que de l'amitié à son égard ? Il fallait dire qu'elle aurait pu prévoir ça... Elle était sa seule amie, comme il ne cessait de le répéter. Sauf que elle, elle était amoureuse de Ron, elle était même en couple avec lui depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, même si leur relation n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour grandir.

**"Draco..."**

Il ne l'écoutait pas, fixant tour à tour les yeux et les lèvres de Luna, lentement. Il se rapprochait progressivement, et finalement il se plongea dans les yeux bleus de la Gryffondor, avant de fermer les yeux lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Luna. Celle-ci ne pouvait plus bouger, elle s'était déjà reculée au maximum et les bras de Draco ne lâchaient pas, et vu qu'il était légèrement plus grand qu'elle, même si elle se courbait, il aurait toujours l'avantage sur elle.

 **"Excuse moi."** Il ne se retira pas pour autant, les yeux toujours fermés. **"Je, je sais, tu es avec Ron. Mais j'y peux rien, tu es la seule personne qui m'écoute et me comprend, qui ne m'a pas rejeté même si je suis techniquement ton ennemi..."**

Luna se détendit un peu, toujours à quelques millimètres de Draco. Elle lui faisait confiance, il ne la forcerait pas. Il resta encore un bon moment ainsi puis finit par se décaler et poser son front contre l'épaule de la blonde.

 **"Je suis désolé, Luna. Mais c'était trop dur de garder ça pour moi, surtout en restant avec toi tout le temps."** Il soupira et se redressa, les yeux ouverts. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. **"Je t'aime."**

Elle eut soudainement elle aussi les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne savais pas exactement pourquoi, mais les sentiments qu'éprouvait Draco à son égard l'avaient touchée. Il était tellement différent de ce qu'il avait pu être à Poudlard les précédentes années. Sous ses airs froid, fier et méprisant, il était finalement quelqu'un de très sensible sous sa carapace, il avait fallut seulement le comprendre.

Luna finit par le serrer dans ses bras.

**"Draco..."**

Elle versa ses larmes et comprit soudainement qu'elle avait mal car elle tenait beaucoup à Draco, mais elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ses sentiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième chapitre de la partie "Prisonners". J'espère que ça vous plait, n'hésitez pas à laissez des commentaires, me dire ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
